bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi
( ) | birthdate = October 31 | age = 35 (Physical) 2000+ (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 193.04 cm (6'4") | weight = 85.30 kg (187.7 lb.) | eyes = Crimson | hair = Jet black | blood type = B- | unusual features = Pale complexion, scars | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = | previous occupation = Captain | team = | previous team = Third Division | partner = Tōru Yōshanai | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | family = | status = Undead | shikai = Kūgeki | bankai = Mugen Kūgeki }} Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi (薄暗い星絶望, Dim Star of Despair) is a and a former . He is also known as "Lord Bane" (致命傷さま, Chimeishō-sama). Appearance A very tall and broad-shouldered man, Zetsubō's physique is as imposing as it is intimidating. He has relatively long, unkempt hair of jet black colour and unhealthy pale complexion. Because he dons a white mask with usually a single visible eye slit constantly, his facial features are unknown. There is a vertical row of further six eye slits on the right side of his mask, which is normally covered by his thick fringe. His left eye is crimson in colour, and its pupil seems split, as if two separate ones were overlapping. Zetsubō wears a long, black coat with a high collar, wrapped with a number of leather straps and belts. In addition, he wears earrings and a pair of s. Personality In short, Zetsubō is a ruthless and eerily taciturn individual. He enjoys intimidating others in a number of subtle ways and tends to make both enemies and allies feel uneasy in his presence. Furthermore, he usually gives off an impression of being absent-minded, which contrasts sharply with his unnerving remarks and often abrupt actions''Trepidation, Part 1. History Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi used to live in a poor district more than 1,500 years ago while still a child. Local people refused to live anywhere near his hut, and some of them were disappearing from time to time in unknown circumstances. At some point he was approached by a Shinigami platoon following the rumours and taken to the . In a period of constant wars strong men were desparately needed, and because he had great potential, no inquires were made regarding his past. Zetsubō completed his training and resurfaced some time later, already an infamous beast of war. He was renowned for his relentlessness and the fact that enemy forces often retreated at his mere sight. When at last organised the Shinigami by establishing the Gotei 13 about 1,100 years ago, Usuguraiboshi was chosen as the founding Captain of the Third Division. Universally feared among his own colleagues, he was disliked and treated with overt anxiety and aversion by most of his peers. Then, one day a Captain was to be promoted to the Royal Guard. For reasons unknown that decision prompted Zetsubō to assault and murder the Captain. Soon afterward, just as the commotion caused by his deed reached its peak, Usuguraiboshi assembled his entire Division, his Lieutenant Tōru Yōshanai included, and led it against the rest of Gotei 13 in what came to be known as Black Autumn. Tens of thousands of civilians were slaughtered and numerous Shinigami perished in the conflict, three Captains amongst the casualties. In the end, however, Genryūsai himself confronted Zetsubō and killed him with his Bankai, Zanka no TachiTrepidation, Part 4. That was not his end, though. Once in , he was able to withstand the torments inflicted upon the damned by the and over time assembled an army of followers. Approximately a millennium after his demise he procured the means to temporarily escape Hell with the help of a mysterious benefactorAnnihilation, Part 7. Plot The Chiaroscuro Arc Premonition Annihilation Trepidation Powers and Abilities ' : Having lived in an age of incessant wars and served in the Gotei 13 for a long time, Usuguraiboshi has honed his skill in swordsmanship to a truly masterly level. His fighting style puts emphasis on offence, and is characterised by its reliance on sweeping, two-handed powerful slashes and strikes. * ' (顎割, "''Chin/Jaw Splitting"): Powerful and swift diagonal slash of the sword whose aim is to instantly bisect the enemy. *' ' (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): This technique consists of delivering a flurry of incredibly fast slashes, inflicting dozens or even hundreds of strikes within a short period of time. : Whereas used infrequently, he is a very capable unarmed combatant with a good understanding of the basics of the martial arts. Normally, he utilises it to supplement his sword-fighting skills in close combat engagements. Enhanced Strength: Due to his well-developed muscles, Zetsubō displays an above-average level of physical strength. He uses it frequently during combat to power his characteristic sweeping strikes. Enhanced Endurance: Somewhat unnervingly, he is completely unperturbed by severe injuries. Keen Intellect: Usuguraiboshi is noted for being a particularly perceptive and analytically-thinking individual. He is also an expert in terms of psychological warfare and usually has easy time figuring out his enemies' personalities. : Zetsubō may casually use low- and mid-level spells without uttering a single word''Trepidation, Part 3, but requires to state the number and name of a high-level one to maintain its effectiveness. He is competent in the use of healing Kidō. ' : He frequently utilises his substantial skills in the art of Hohō to catch his opponents off-guard with his incredibly fast, swift and silent manoeuvres, and evade otherwise difficult to dodge attacks. * ' (閃花, "''Flash Blossom"): A hyper-speed manoeuvre involving instant incapacitation of the opponent by swiftly striking at their vital spots. It can be rendered lethal with only slight alteration. *' ' (空蝉, "Cicada"): The user moves at speed high enough to leave a temporary afterimage of oneself behind. Its goal is to trick an opponent that their attack had succeeded, as the afterimage can appear to have sustained damage before vanishing. *' ': Usuguraiboshi may create at least 3 afterimage clones of himself using Shunpo. These ghastly copies seem to act independently from one another and are used to confuse the enemy. *'Kageho' (影歩, "Shadow Step"): A mysterious fast movement technique, it utilises shadows and darkness as portals to let the user teleport from place to place near-instantly. It must be used sparingly. : Zetsubō's Reiryoku surpasses that of an average Gotei 13 Captain by a considerable margin. When exerted it gives off a feeling of overwhelming vastness, prompting most recipients to feel as if they were falling into a bottomless pit. It has been noted that Usuguraiboshi's Reiatsu is unnaturally dense and suffocating, so warped that it barely even resembles Reiatsu of a Shinigami. It appears as a tar-black, slithering cloud of smoke when used intensely. Kūgeki (空隙, "Void"): When sealed, it assumes the form of a nodachi with a tsuba in the shape of a concave octagon with downward-curved tips. There is a short chain attached to the pommel of the black hilt. The sealed state is notable for having a completely black blade. *'Shikai': Activated by the command "Despair" (思い切る, Omoikiru). Upon release it becomes a mostly black, spiky scythe with a serrated blade. At its base there are three dark red eyes of varying size, which appear to move on their own. **'Kitai' (鬼胎, "Trepidation"): Kūgeki's main special ability plunges individuals within its range into a nightmarish illusion. Once activated, the Zanpakutō begins emitting feeble ripples through Zetsubō's , which appear as crimson streaks of smoke, influencing anyone within its vicinity. Consequently, the target's perception is disrupted, prompting them to experience everything as if they were in the middle of a nightmare''Trepidation, Part 2. Even though it is mostly a passive effect, Usuguraiboshi has a degree of control over what his opponents perceive. In addition, whereas the ability may be resisted by strong-willed individuals, its effects aggravate over time. **'Sekizui''' (脊髄, "Spinal Cord"): Zetsubō can detach the spike on the bottom of his scythe, revealing that it is actually the tip of an extendable, spiky cord which unnervingly resembles a . This cord may be used to restrain, impale and lacerate opponents from a distance, and seems to be imbued with some kind of dark energy. *'Bankai': Mugen Kūgeki (無限空隙, "Boundless Void"): When released, a large amount of liquid-like blackness erupts from Zetsubō's body and immerses his entire vicinity, including his opponents. Subsequently, they all disappear from the reality and enter a black-and-white dimension where they are separated and plunged into vast void''Annihilation, Part 7Conclusion, Part 1. **'Saitei no Akumu''' (最低の悪夢, "The Worst Nightmare"): Mugen Kūgeki invades the minds of its targets unnoticed and explores their subconscious. Subsequently, it extracts the greatest fears and doubts of all individuals affected by its power. Once ready, it subjects them to a series of increasingly more disturbing and mind-taxing visions which, while often appearing somewhat conspicuous, exert very strong influence and are extremely difficult to resist''Conclusion, Part 2. **'Fukakata''' (深淵, "The Abyss"): Should the enemy endure Saitei no Akumu, they are subsequently sucked into Usuguraiboshi's Inner World. Both Mugen Kūgeki and he may manifest themselves within''Conclusion, Part 5. Statistics Trivia *Zetsubō is the evil counterpart to Satoru Kyōfu. *His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9ka2dgocJA&hd=1 Rebuild of Evangelion 3.33: You Can (Not) Redo - ''Scarred and Battled]. *His name had been based on , a Japanese god of evil and stars, but then changed into its current form per User:Silver-Haired Seireitou's request. Appearances The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' Bleach: The Black Sun *''Black Sun: Nadir'' References }} Category:Antagonists Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Togabito